


Il Segreto di Remus

by TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA
Summary: “Hai detto anche tu che è ben strano che stia sempre male o che vada via per qualche giorno sempre nello stesso periodo!”, tentò di spiegare Peter. “Una volta al mese, sempre negli stessi giorni. E poco prima mangia più del solito, è più distratto e diventa intrattabile”.“Quindi?”, chiese James, sperando di capirci qualcosa.“Beh, questo Natale mia cugina è stata a casa da noi e si comportava quasi uguale, e poi mia madre mi ha detto di lasciarla stare perché le erano venute le sue cose”, concluse Peter. “Prima mi è tornato in mente e così ho capito: Remus sparisce perché gli sono venute le sue cose”.-----Sirius e Peter credono di aver scoperto il segreto di Remus, e sono decisi a provare al ben più scettico James di avere ragione.





	Il Segreto di Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt "Rivelazione" della settima settimana del COW-T 8 indetto da Lande di Fandom

“James, Sirius!”.

La voce eccitata di Peter si fece sempre più vicina, ma i due occupanti della stanza non sembrarono curarsene.

“...e così quell'idiota di Mortimer ci ha cacciato dentro la testa e, beh, avresti dovuto vedere la sua espressione quando quella Caccabomba gli è esplosa in faccia!”

James scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, battendosi una mano contro la gamba mentre Sirius dal canto suo rischiava di rotolarsi fuori dal letto per le risate al ricordo di quella bravata.

“James! Sirius!”, insistette Peter, salendo sul letto insieme a loro e tirando l'orlo dei loro mantelli per attirarne l'attenzione.

“Cosa c'è Peter?”, chiese James, facendo una smorfia “Se si tratta di quelle figurine che hai perso io non le ho viste, te l'ho già detto”.

“So che cosa ci nasconde Remus!”, disse l'altro in tono gongolante. Finalmente non sarebbe stato più l'idiota del gruppo, ora che aveva scoperto qualcosa che gli altri due non sospettavano nemmeno.

Sirius inarcò un sopracciglio, continuando a sogghignare. “Ma davvero?”

“Le tue figurine delle Cioccorane?”, suggerì James.

“Il ciclo”, replicò solennemente Peter, in attesa dei loro commenti ammirati. Rimase terribilmente deluso quando i due lo fissarono confusi.

“Eh?”. James si grattò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Quale ciclo? Non ho mai visto Remus andare in bici...”, notò Sirius.

Peter scosse subito la testa.

“No, no! _Il_ ciclo!”, tentò nuovamente di spiegare. “Le sue cose!”

“Quali cose?”, chiese James, senza capire, mentre Sirius venne colto da un'illuminazione improvvisa. Immediatamente scoppiò a ridere a più non posso, cadendo finalmente dal letto come un sacco di patate.

“Ahaha... oddio... l-le sue... ahahah!”. 

“Dico sul serio!”, borbottò Peter, offeso dalla sua reazione.

“Quali cose!?”insistette James, sempre più sconcertato.

Sirius tentò di tirarsi su dal pavimento, ma il suo corpo era ancora scosso da piccole convulsioni ogni volta che ripensava alle parole dell'amico. 

“Hai detto anche tu che è ben strano che stia sempre male o che vada via per qualche giorno sempre nello stesso periodo!”, tentò di spiegare Peter. “Una volta al mese, sempre negli stessi giorni. E poco prima mangia più del solito, è più distratto e diventa intrattabile”. 

“Quindi?”, chiese James, sperando che l'altro si spiegasse meglio così avrebbe potuto capirci qualcosa.

Sirius nel frattempo stava cercando di ricomporsi, respirando lentamente per riprendere fiato.

“Beh, questo Natale mia cugina è stata a casa da noi e si comportava quasi uguale, e poi mia madre mi ha detto di lasciarla stare perché le erano venute le sue cose”, concluse Peter. “Prima mi è tornato in mente e così ho capito: Remus sparisce perché gli sono venute le sue cose”.

Sirius non riuscì a resistere. Cadde di nuovo per terra, ridendo così forte a non riuscire quasi a respirare.

“L-le sue c-cose... a R-Remus...AHAHAHA!”

“ _Quali cose?!”_ gridò James, esasperato dal fatto che gli stessero ignorando la sua domanda.

Sirius trattenne il respiro, fissandolo per qualche istante, poi realizzò che James ancora non c'era arrivato e cominciò quasi ad ululare per le risate

“Beh, sai quella cosa per cui alle ragazze e-esce sangue ogni mese...” tentò di spiegargli Peter, arrossendo appena al pensiero.

James sbiancò completamente alle sue parole.

“...ALLE RAGAZZE _CHE_ _COSA OGNI MESE?!_ ”

  
  


Quasi un'ora dopo, Sirius era finalmente riuscito a smettere di ridere abbastanza a lungo da non rischiare di soffocarsi e Peter era riuscito con notevole imbarazzo a spiegare l'esistenza delle mestruazioni ad un ignaro James, che ne era rimasto così scandalizzato da mettersi seduto in un angolo a fissare il vuoto, bofonchiando tra se e sé cose del tipo “sangue... una volta al mese...per la barba di Merlino!”

“Peter, amico, capirai da solo che c'è un grosso buco nella tua teoria”, commentò Sirius una volta che gli fu del tutto passata la ridarella, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Remus non è una ragazza”.

Peter si smontò a quelle parole, sentendosi incredibilmente stupido per non averci nemmeno pensato.

“Oh... hai ragione”.

“Certo spiegherebbe molte cose se così fosse, ma per l'appunto è impossibile”, continuò Sirius, facendo spallucce.

“Non toccherò mai più la borsa di una ragazza...”, mormorò nel frattempo James con fare funereo. “Che orrore!”

“Che cosa state facendo?”, domandò improvvisamente Remus, sbucando nel loro dormitorio e trovandosi davanti quella scena.

“Ah niente, niente”, si affrettò a rispondere Sirius. “Peter ci stava raccontando una barzelletta così tremenda che James è rimasto traumatizzato a vita”

“Ehi!”

  
  


Sirius non riusciva a credere che Peter avesse creduto sul serio Remus potesse avere il ciclo. Anche la sua stupidità doveva pur avere un limite. Lo sapevano tutti che succedeva solo alle ragazze, così come era ben chiaro a tutti che Remus non era una ragazza. Dunque, caso chiuso.

Anche se avrebbe avuto terribilmente senso...

Però insomma, era impossibile. Non assomigliava nemmeno ad una ragazza. Anche solo immaginarselo tra qualche anno con paio di tette come quelle di sua cugina Bellatrix gli veniva da ridere.

Anche se...

Sirius scrutò Remus mentre si versava la terza portata di bistecca al sangue nel piatto, cercando di immaginarselo mentre indossava una divisa femminile.

Mentre era ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri, i loro occhi si incrociarono.

“Che c'è?”, chiese Remus, sbuffando. “Ho qualcosa in faccia?”.

“Ah, no no! Stavo solo... niente, ero sovrappensiero”, si affrettò a rispondere Sirius, arrossendo appena ed affrettandosi a distogliere lo sguardo. Non mancò di notare il modo in cui l'altro roteò gli occhi prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul proprio cibo.

A pensarci bene, Remus era più gracile di lui e James. Decisamente più di Peter. E aveva un che di delicato, anche se forse era solo il fatto che sembrava sempre un po' malaticcio. Forse non sarebbe stato tanto male come ragazza, in fondo.

Sirius scosse la testa e si impose di pensare ad altro. Non aveva tempo da perdere con certe assurdità. Non poteva credere di averci pensato sul serio neanche per un secondo. La stupidità di Peter doveva essere contagiosa.

  
  


“James, ma tu hai mai visto Remus nudo?”

Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio libro di incantesimi, fissandolo come se gli avesse appena chiesto se le scope da Quidditch volano davvero.

“Che razza di domanda...”

“Dico sul serio!”, insistette Sirius, appoggiando il mento sullo schienale della poltroncina sul cui si era seduto al contrario. “Perché io non mi ricordo di averlo mai visto nudo davanti a noi. E tu, Peter?”

“Uhm, non saprei”, rispose questi, grattandosi la testa. “Non ci ho mai fatto caso ma... no? Non credo?”

“Non mi pare”, disse James, facendo spallucce. “Ma perché vuoi saperlo?”

“Sentite, lo so che sembra folle ma pensateci bene... se nessuno di noi l'ha mai visto nudo, come sappiamo davvero che Remus _non_ è una ragazza?”

James lo fissò per alcuni istanti, come se non volesse credere a ciò che aveva sentito.

“Sei completamente scemo?”

“Ehi! Ascolta, tornerebbe tutto! Perché sta male o sparisce esattamente ogni 28 giorni, perché è intrattabile subito prima, l'appetito... sì, insomma, se ci pensi bene non c'è altra spiegazione, Remus in realtà è una ragazza!” 

Peter lo fissò a bocca aperta.

“Beh, effettivamente ha senso!”

“Peter, ti prego, non gli dare corda anche tu!”, protestò James, scuotendo la testa. “Prima di tutto, hai mai visto una ragazza? Perché Remus non ci assomiglia nemmeno lontanamente. Poi, se davvero lo fosse stato a quest'ora ce ne saremmo accorti. Abbiamo dormito nella stessa stanza per più di un anno ormai! Senza contare che avrebbe dovuto mentire anche ai professori...”

“Cosa di cui sarebbe capace se ne avesse un motivo, così come ha mentito per salvarci da due ore di Detenzione con la McGranitt l'ultima volta”, gli ricordò Sirius, senza demordere dalle proprie convinzioni.

James per tutta risposta sbuffò, incrociando le braccia ed inclinando la testa.

“E quale motivo avrebbe di fingersi un ragazzo, sentiamo?”

Quella domanda colse Sirius in contropiede. Aprì la bocca per replicare, sollevando un dito per puntualizzare la propria risposta, poi richiuse la bocca e lasciò ricadere il braccio.

“Io... non lo so”, ammise, scoraggiato. “Ma, ecco, non importa il perché! Sono sicuro di essere sulla pista giusta, e il mio fiuto non mente mai”.

“Così come l'altra volta eri sicuro che quella Gelatina fosse al gusto caramello e poi invece sapeva di-”

“NON ME LO RICORDARE!”.

  
  


  
  


Nei giorni seguenti Sirius continuò a non darsi per vinto, sfruttando ogni occasione per cercare di convincere i suoi due amici delle sue teorie.

“Avete visto come è aggraziato mentre mangia? Nessun ragazzo è così composto mentre si strafoga di dolci”, bisbigliò un giorno di quelli, accennando con la testa in direzione dell'altro.

James alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo la testa.

“Tu hai uno strano concetto di grazia...”

“E poi ha delle mani così fini e delicate”, continuò, ignorando il suo commento e continuando a fissare l'amico.

Remus incrociò il suo sguardo per l'ennesima volta in quella settimana e corrugò le sopracciglia.

“Si può sapere che cos'hai da fissare?”, sbottò in tono ringhioso, facendolo sobbalzare.

“N-niente!”

Remus sbuffò, spazientito dal suo comportamento bizzarro degli ultimi giorni. “E allora lasciami mangiare in pace”.

  
  


“Ultimamente non vi sembra più nervoso del solito?”, chiese Sirius mentre scrutava Remus da dietro al cespuglio dove si era nascosto con James e Peter.

“Si sarà accorto del fatto che lo stai pedinando di continuo”, replicò James, che era molto più impegnato a fissare una ragazza dai capelli rossi che chiacchierava con le sue amiche poco lontano.

“Dev'essere perché gli stanno per venire”, disse Sirius in tono deciso. “Le ragazze sono sempre agitate durante quel periodo del mese, giusto Peter?”

“Mia cugina Violet è sempre così”, confermò l'altro ragazzo con entusiasmo, così felice che finalmente qualcuno gli avesse dato retta che probabilmente avrebbe detto sì a qualsiasi cosa.

“Se lo dici tu...”, borbottò James, prima di essere colto da un pensiero improvviso. “Ma...ma se tutte le ragazze hanno il... _quella cosa_... allora anche Lily?”

“Sicuramente!”

“Succede proprio a tutte, me l'ha detto la mamma”.

Il ragazzo gemette, sconsolato. Non c'era proprio mai fine alle brutte notizie.

  
  


“Stai andando a fare la doccia?”

Remus trasalì a quella domanda improvvisa, voltandosi a guardare l'amico. Non l'aveva nemmeno visto arrivare.

Non aveva idea di cosa diavolo gli fosse preso ultimamente, ma continuava a ritrovarselo intorno nei momenti meno opportuni. Inoltre, aveva sempre più spesso la netta sensazione di essere osservato da lui.

Forse era solo paranoia, si disse. Dopotutto fra pochi giorni ci sarebbe stata la luna piena, ed era sempre più stressato del solito in quel periodo. Sicuramente se lo stava solo immaginando.

“...sì?”, gli rispose, sforzandosi di sorridergli. “Devi andarci anche tu?”

“No no... cioé, sì!”, replicò in fretta Sirius, sorridendogli in un modo che non gli piacque per niente. Sentiva che l'altro stava architettando qualcosa. Probabilmente uno scherzo stupido a sue spese.

“Beh allora vai prima te, posso sempre andare dopo”, gli disse, meditando su quale fosse l'altro bagno più vicino nei paraggi. Non si sarebbe certo fatto fregare così facilmente, probabilmente l'altro voleva manomettere qualcosa prima che lui entrasse.

“Oh non c'è problema!”, insistette Sirius.“Anzi, mi è appena venuta un'idea: ti dispiace se la facciamo insieme?”

Remus gli sbatté la porta del bagno in faccia.

“...suppongo fosse un no”.

  
  


James sospirò quando vide il ragazzo correre trafelato verso di loro, sollevando il libro di Erbologia ed avvicinandoselo tanto da spiaccicarci contro il naso nel tentativo di ignorarlo.

“Allora?”, chiese Peter in tono concitato mentre Sirius si lasciava cadere seduto in mezzo a loro.

“Il piano, uhm, non ha funzionato”, ammise questi.

“Che strano”, commentò sarcastico James. 

“In ogni caso ha confermato i miei sospetti: se Remus è una ragazza certamente non poteva lasciarsi vedere nuda di fronte a me”. 

James scosse la testa, tornando a studiare il suo capitolo.

“E se usassi il Mantello dell'Invisibilità per entrare in bagno?”, propose Peter.

Sirius lo guardò scandalizzato.

“Ma sei matto? Non posso mica sbirciare una ragazza mentre fa la doccia!”, replicò, arrossendo a quel pensiero. “Anche se... senti, James, non è che potresti prestarmelo solo per un-”

“Assolutamente no!”

  
  


La settimana giunse al termine e come al solito Remus era sparito dalla circolazione, per ricomparire finalmente qualche giorno dopo nella loro stanza con l'aria più malaticcia e stanca del solito.

Rimase a dir poco interdetto quando si ritrovò addosso lo sguardo degli altri tre ragazzi, che si scambiarono un'occhiata complice prima di avvicinarglisi.

“C-cosa c'è?” gli chiese nervoso, indietreggiando lentamente. Non gli piaceva lo sguardo di Sirius. Aveva un pessimo presentimento nei suoi confronti.

_Non avrà mica capito tutto?_

Non poteva essere!

“Remus. C'è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare”

O forse sì.

Il ragazzo sbiancò ancora più di prima, voltandosi per uscire di corsa.

“Ho scordato una cosa in Sala Comun-”

Non fece in tempo ad arrivare alla porta prima che Sirius ci si piantasse davanti, incrociando le braccia ed appoggiandocisi con la schiena per sbarrargli il passaggio.

“Remus, abbiamo scoperto perché sparisci sempre tutti i mesi”, annunciò il ragazzo, e Remus si sentì sprofondare.

Era quello che aveva sempre temuto... ora sarebbe stato nuovamente solo come prima.

Stringendo i pugni, si sforzò di ricacciare le lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi.

“N-non so di cosa tu stia parlando... mia madre è stata male e-e io...”, tentò di giustificarsi, ma vide dall'espressione dell'altro che non se la stava bevendo.

“Perché non ce l'hai mai detto?”, domandò Sirius in tono offeso. “Siamo i tuoi migliori amici!”

Remus si sforzò di deglutire il groppo che gli era salito in gola.

“E come avrei potuto?”, rispose in tono amaro. “Non potreste capire...”

James spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

“Vorresti dire... Sirius aveva ragione?”. Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Improvvisamente gli tornarono alla mente le spiegazioni di Peter riguardo alle ragazze, così come tutte le volte che si era cambiato davanti a lui senza pensarci. “Per la barba di Merlino, Remus! Come hai potuto?”

Remus ingobbì le spalle, abbassando lo sguardo con aria sconsolata. Lo sapeva che sarebbe finita così. Era solo questione di tempo.

“Remus, sei una stupida!” sbottò Sirius. “O quale che sia davvero il tuo nome”,

Il ragazzo di fronte a lui rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, sollevando nuovamente lo sguardo.

“...eh?”

“Non ce ne frega niente se sei una ragazza! Insomma, sì, è un po' imbarazzante, però siamo comunque tuoi amici”.

Remus lo fissò senza capire.

“Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?”

“È inutile che fai finta di niente, ormai lo sappiamo”, continuò Sirius, imperterrito. “Tutte le volte sparisci nello stesso periodo del mese, ti abbuffi di cibo e non ti si può parlare. È evidente che è perché hai le tue cose”.

Remus rimase così sconcertato da non sapere cosa ribattere.

“E non vuoi farti vedere nuda, per questo non ti cambi mai davanti a noi”, aggiunse Peter, non volendo essere lasciato fuori.

“Non posso credere di aver dormito insieme ad una ragazza,” mormorò James, arrossendo furiosamente. 

“Aspetta... non crederete davvero...?”. Remus non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie. Doveva essere uno scherzo. Non potevano essere _veramente_ così stupidi.

“Non preoccuparti, Remus, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con noi”, replicò Sirius. “O dovremmo forse dire Rem...usia? Remilia?”

“Certo, non c'è nessun'altra spiegazione”, aggiunse Peter con entusiasmo.

“Odio ammetterlo ma Sirius ha ragione”, mormorò James sconsolato. “Ma... ma per caso tu mi guardavi mentre mi cambiavo? E non hai mai detto niente! Non posso crederci...”

Remus si lasciò cadere seduto sul proprio letto, sfregandosi le palpebre con le mani.

“Razza di deficienti...”, borbottò, sentendosi sull'orlo di un mal di testa particolarmente doloroso. Non bastavano i postumi della trasformazione, ora pure quello. “Non sono una ragazza!”.

“Ah no?”, chiese Sirius, sollevando un sopracciglio ed avvicinandosigli lentamente. “E allora... come lo spieghi... QUESTO?”

Prima che Remus potesse reagire, l'altro gli aveva sollevato la veste

Peter e James strillarono sconvolti mentre lui rimase troppo interdetto per reagire per qualche secondo, prima di spingere via Sirius ed abbassarsi di nuovo i vestiti, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“Ma... non c'era niente?”, notò Peter, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

“Uh... beh...”. Sirius sembro non sapere che pesci pigliare, poi il suo tono tornò a farsi deciso. “Ah! Deve aver usato un incantesimo per nascondersi il seno! Che ragazza ingegnosa!” 

Remus a quel punto ne aveva fin sopra i capelli.

“Per la barba di Merl... adesso basta! Smettetela! Non sono una ragazza e non ho il ciclo! Sono un licantropo! Li-can-tro-po! Un Lupo Mannaro!”, sbottò, incapace di controllarsi. “Contenti adesso?!”

Sirius sbatté le palpebre, aprì la bocca, la richiuse di nuovo. Poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Andiamo, non prenderci in giro!”.

Remus lo fissò costernato prima di sollevarsi la veste ed abbassarsi le mutande, questa volta facendo strillare tutti e tre i presenti.

“Ma... ma... è davvero un ragazzo”, gemette James, lasciandosi ricadere seduto per terra. “...che sollievo!”

“Oh, beh... effettivamente... anche la luna piena viene ogni ventotto giorni...”, mormorò Sirius, grattandosi la testa e spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. “Ora mi sento stupido”.

Peter invece era direttamente svenuto per terra, troppo provato da tutte quelle emozioni in un colpo solo.

Nessuno disse niente per un bel po'.

“Beh, scusami Remus... non immaginavo... ehm, comunque saresti stato carino come ragazza”, esordì Sirius con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.

“Avere il ciclo sembra veramente terribile, per fortuna che non ce l'hai davvero”, commentò invece James. “Le ragazze sono creature spaventose”.

Remus li guardò come se fossero pazzi.

“Ma avete capito quello che vi ho detto? Io sono...”

“Un licantropo, sì, abbiamo sentito, lo interruppe Sirius. “Ma quindi hai qualche abilità speciale da lupo? Riesci a fiutare le piste? Puoi marchiare il territorio per ritrovare la strada? Ci vedi al buio? Ah no aspetta... quelli sono i gatti...”

Remus non sapeva nemmeno come reagire. Si era aspettato che gli altri si arrabbiassero, che lo insultassero e gli urlassero contro, che lo rifiutassero completamente e non volessero più avere nulla a che fare con lui. Aveva passato così tanto tempo in ansia, sentendosi in colpa per avergli nascosto una cosa del genere, e loro... loro non sembravano minimamente preoccuparsene.

“Ma non vi... non vi dà fastidio?”, si arrischiò a domandare, deglutendo a fatica.

James fece spallucce. “Perché dovrebbe? Sei pur sempre nostro amico. Solo un po' più peloso, almeno ogni tanto”.

“Non avevo mai conosciuto un licantropo, è davvero troppo forte!”. Sirius sembrava più che entusiasta di quella notizia. “Che cosa pazzesca! Ehi, ma... perché piangi?”

“N-no, non è niente”. Remus non riusciva a frenare le lacrime, così come non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. 

Sì, i suoi amici erano decisamente degli idioti, e non era mai stato così felice in tutta la sua vita di averli conosciuti. 

 


End file.
